No One To Kiss
by createprotecttransform
Summary: A short series about Kurt and finding someone to kiss. A Pummel romance, with a running interference by the other gleeks.
1. No one to Kiss

**Hi all, this is my first fic after a very long time, so please be kind while I get back into the swing of things. I really hope that you enjoy this.**

**Summary: It's New Years Eve and the clock is about to straight midnight… not that Kurt cares. PucKurt.**

Kurt blew a soft breathe upward, the rush of air causing his perfectly styled hair to rustle before falling back into place. Eleven thirty, and the room was full of the kind of commotion only the Glee club could manage.

Rachel stood by the designated drinks area, bragging about the fact that she doesn't drink as she values herself not to feel the need for intoxication. Finn, the poor simpleton, agreed blindly with everything the girl said, though continued to glance longingly toward the beers when he thought that she wouldn't notice. Kurt snorted, not aloud of course. The things that boy would do to secure a girl, even a poorly dressed one.

Brittany sat with Tina and Artie, eyes full of wonder as the bespectacled boy showed the girls magic tricks. Pretty basic stuff, Kurt thought, though to Brittany he was sure Artie was better than Merlin and Harry Potter combined. Whatever worked for Artie, Kurt was happy that he had found someone who seems to like him back.

Mercedes as well, the voluptuous girl was bumping and grinding with Sam on the dance floor. Neither of them were taking themselves too seriously, yet they drew plenty of eyes toward them with their obvious chemistry. Serious or not, Kurt's best girl knew how to work it, no doubt about that.

Along with Quinn and Santana making a sullen, bored looking duo and Mike, Matt and Puck practically giggling about who knows or cares what, it was shaping up to be a pretty amazing party. Kurt knew he should be happy, grateful even. He had never been invited to a party before, much less on New Year's Eve. It was just…

It was just sad to think that this would be another kiss free, romance free New Years Eve. Ever since he was young, Kurt would imagine spending the night dancing with a special someone, laughing and cheering the New Year in, gently kissing each other in a promise of the year to come…

Yes, he knew it was girly and even a little pathetic and no, he was stupid enough to tell anyone else about his little fantasy. Even Mercedes would pity him if she was to hear about it, and she was normally the kind that didn't take any prisoners. No, it was best to keep the kiss of promise private.

"'Sup, Hummel?" Puck dropped down on the chair next to Kurt, throwing an arm around the smaller boy, who tensed up so quickly and rigidly the arm may as well have been a snake. Puck didn't notice however, smiling encouragingly at Kurt in a way that made him certain Puck was either drunk or crazy.

"Not a lot, as you can probably see, Noah Puckerman" he replied, tone tight and clipped in a way that he hoped said _for the love of all thing designer get your bear arm off me._ No, apparently it did not. Puck remained beside him smiling so brightly it would have been amusing if Kurt wasn't so horrified.

"Okay Noah, what is it that you want?" When he didn't receive a reply Kurt continued undaunted. "Your hands appear to be free of colourful frozen beverages, there are no dumpsters that you may throw me into, nor are there any lockers for you to push me against. Eliminating these three possibilities, I see absolutely no reason for you to put your hands on my person".

"I have no idea about all that stuff that you just said, but you look like you could use some company" came the response, his new 'company' leaning much closer than Kurt considered comfortable.

"Noah, what are you-"

"You smell god"

_Hold on, what was that again?!_

Despite freaking out about that comment internally, Kurt maintained his cool façade, determined to insult the jock and send him on his way.

"I smell _nice_, I think you mean" he gave his most disdainful look to absolutely no effect.

"Mmhmm, delicious even" Puck chuckled, leaning impossibly nearer.

Kurt shot out of his seat at that, grabbing a wine cooler and making his way toward Tina, determined to escape Noah Puckerman and the disease that was apparently eating his brain.

"Five minutes to midnight!" Rachel all but screeched, sending people scrambling for fresh drinks and suitable partners, wanting to bring in the New Year in the best way possible.

Rachel smugly wrapped herself around Finn's waist, and the taller boy turned red but seemed pleased with his success. Quinn was glowering in their direction until Matt approached her, leaning against the wall behind her and sporting his most charming smile, which she returned despite rolling her eyes a little.

Santana was trying to snare Brittany, but the pretty blonde refused to leave her place on Artie's lap. The Latina cheerleader paused, considering her options before simply shrugging and sitting on Artie's free knee, Brittany flinging her arms around the other girl while Artie sat stunned, torn between arousal and fear. A little behind them Sam and Mercedes had their arms around each other, looking totally consumed with each other as only lovebirds can.

Tina turned to Kurt and grinned, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Ready to bring in the New Year together?"

He opened his mouth to tell her that there was no one he would rather share this moment with, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Mike, hands in pockets and shy smile on his face. Kurt turned his attention back to Tina and smiled.

"I think there is somebody who wants to share this moment with you in ways that I never could" he said, hugging her tightly before turning her to face Mike and whispering in her ear, "Go get him, girl", before sending her on her way.

As Kurt surveyed the group around him, _his friends_, and felt a surge of happiness and affection within himself. So he didn't have someone to kiss, things could be much worse. He had friends, he felt that he belonged, can't be too upset about that.

_Hang on, where was -_

"Somebody wants you too, you know" came a deep voice behind him, and he turned to see Noah standing there. As the countdown began he found he couldn't speak, so instead he simply stared at Puck, who stared straight back, face open and honest in a way that Kurt had never seen before.

Then as everyone cried 'Happy New Year', streamers, laughter, kisses and hugs spreading throughout the room, Noah Puckerman leant forward and kissed Kurt Hummel.

It was nothing like Kurt had expected. Puck took Kurt's face between his hands and pressed their lips together gently, and despite himself Kurt almost followed him as he pulled back from the kiss.

Wow.

"Happy New Year, Kurt" Noah murmured, smiling shyly before making his way through the group to give Finn and bro hug and high five Artie.

Kurt remained where he was, fingers pressed to his lips, feeling a small smile beginning to form there. If he wasn't mistaken, there seemed to be a promise behind that kiss.

Perhaps this would be a good year after all.

**The End… or to be continued?**

**Please review xx**


	2. Someone to Kiss

**Someone To Kiss**

Smoothing his shirt and vest down over his hips, Kurt surveyed the entrance to the school warily. Seeing none of the jocks milling by the dumpsters was almost more unnerving than a group of them waiting there. Still he locked the doors to his baby and took a deep breathe before striding toward the doors, becoming more and more curious when he made it inside unscathed.

Turning the corner and spotting Azimio coming in the opposite direction, red slushie in hand, Kurt squared his shoulders and put on his best bitch face, knowing he wouldn't escape both the dumpster and the slushie attack. Yet as Azimio walked past without even a glance in Kurt's direction the fashionable diva became convinced that something was up.

Coming up to his locker he noticed a note stuck to the front, and after glacing around to ensure it wasn't the beginning of some prank, he reached up and removed the small piece of paper, recognising his name in Puck's messing script.

"Hey boo, what's that?" Mercedes asked, making Kurt jump before he quickly turned away, tucking the note into his pocket and changing the subject to his girl's new nail colour.

"Blush pink? I like it. They suit your skin tone so beautifully. Why can't the rest of the people in this ridiculous school have your impeccable taste?" he sighed, linking arms with her as they made their way down the hall.

He knew he didn't have to hide the fact that Puck had written to him from Mercedes; he told her everything. Besides that, the entire glee club knew of the kiss that he and Puck shared on New Years Eve; Rachel had told him about how her two dads had met, and offered to set he and Puck on a double date with them (yikes), Mercedes and Tina brought it up every time they met up for 'girl time' oohing and aahing over it. Finn refused to look him in the eye for days afterward, Mike had shaken his hand and Matt simply shrugged and smiled. Santana and Quinn had given him weird looks and Brittany asked if she could be their flower girl. His friends were completely nuts.

As he sat in English first period he discreetly unfolded the note and placed it inside his reading book

**Kurt – Lunch on the bleachers? P**

Kurt didn't know what he had been expecting, but that definitely was not it. Why did Puck want to meet on the bleachers? Kurt had a feeling that this had something to do with the lack of messy attacks this morning. Whether that was because Puck wanted them to stop altogether or because they were saving it all for a sneak attack come lunchtime, Kurt didn't know.

After English Kurt made his way back to his locker, wanting to grab his spare cherry chapstick as he seemed to have misplaced the one he put in his bag this morning, only to find another note where the first had been, this one simply had a rainbow on the front. Had Brittany written him a note? Kurt thought that was highly unlikely.

He was wrong. As he sat in third period he unfolded the note, glaring half heartedly at Mercedes when she chuckled at his rainbow. He though it was kind of sweet, and it went with the dolphin and flowers on the inside. It had Brittany all over it.

**Kurtie, I took your chapstick, sorry. Sanny likes cherry flavour. Don't forget to see Puck at lunch! Brittany**

Kurt frowned at the note. How did Brittany know about the lunch time meeting? Did that make it safe, or just a more elaborate plan? And most importantly, how did Brittany get into his bag without him noticing? Kurt goes into the men's bathrooms after third period like always to check his hair, only this time is different, because there tacked to the mirror was yet another note, this one with a simple K on the front. Kurt whipped around quickly, hoping to find the culprit, but the bathroom was completely empty. Filled with apprehension he opened the note.

**Do you really think we would let this happen if it was a prank, Kurt?**

Okay, whoever this was they were reading his mind, and not only that, but he (Kurt assumed, given the location of the note and the messy writing) had to know Kurt's schedule and Puck's plan. Adjusting his hair then washing his hands absent mindedly, he took one more look in the mirror before he walked out the door, and straight into Matt and Mike. Matt quickly outstretched a hand to steady the smaller teen before they continued on down the hall, calling over his should that he'd see Kurt in glee later, though Kurt was distracted by Mike, who looked at the note in his hand and winked at Kurt.

Mike sent the note? Well Kurt knew that Mike would never consent to help Puck prank him, especially now that he was seeing Tina. Kurt didn't think he could be as easily tricked as Brittany either. Actually no one could, so maybe Kurt should go to the bleachers for lunch?

He decided to go by his locker one more time, just in case someone else had something to say on the subject of the day. He made his excuses fifteen minutes before lunch and stopped by his locker, finding not one, but two notes tacked to the front. He smiled to himself as he applied chapstick and wound his favourite scarf around his neck before closing the door and taking down the new notes. So this is what it felt like to be popular? Which note to open first? One had a yellow heart on the front, coloured in messily, and the other a black handbag of all things. He chose the handbag and laughed when he saw the contents.

**Lady face. Get to the bleachers. This is not a drill. P.s. Don't you dare hurt him.**

Okay, so no prizes for guessing who the author of that little ditty was, he was confused though, shouldn't he be worried about Puck hurting him? He sighed and quickly opened the second note, knowing he didn't have much time. As it unfolded he immediately recognised Mercedes' writing.

**Baby boy, rest assured that I, having grilled Puck personally, can guarantee you'll be safe, and that you'll kick yourself if you miss this. Get a move on!**

Kurt didn't need to be told a sixth time, he adjusted the strap of his bag and his scarf as he set a swift pace toward the bleachers, excited and nervous at the same time.

There he found Puck standing in front of the steps, hands in pockets and shuffling nervously from side to side. Knowing Puck was nervous too helped to calm Kurt somewhat, and he he looked Puck up and down, taking the time to appreciate the effort that went into his appearance. Blue jeans were ironed well and paired with sneakers so clean they had to be new. A form fitting white T shirt displayed his great body and was teamed with a blue button down that lay open and rolled up to the elbows, showing off hi great arms as well. The best part, Kurt had to admit however, was his gorgeous smile.

Kurt felt himself smile back shyly, suddenly feel five years old again with his first crush on Patrick Swayze.

"You look amazing" Puck said, gesturing for Kurt to join him on the bleachers, and Kurt noted with a smile that a picnic blanket had been draped over them for his benefit.

"You look pretty good yourself, Noah" he replied quietly, rewarded by seeing Puck's cheeks turn pink under his olive skin tone. Was what he thought was happening really happening? Sweet Dorothy someone pinch him, this must be a dream. Puck opened the container that sat between them, offering Kurt a chicken, avocado and brie wrap, which Kurt happily took and then he indicated the steaming travel mug that sat beside Kurt, which on first sip Kurt discovered was hot chocolate with extra foam, one of his favourites. Not an every day kind of drink, perhaps, but he didn't mind indulging on a day like today.

"I have to admit I'm really glad you came. I wasn't sure you would" Puck said after a moment, glancing at Kurt before looking back down at his food, obviously out of his comfort zone.

"Well I wasn't going to at first" Kurt said, though when he saw Noah's stricken face he was quick to add, "Just because I didn't know what to expect. I like to be prepared" he said with a half smile, turning full force when Noah laughed.

"Such a boy scout"

"Shut up, Puckerman" Kurt grumbled, reaching out and pushing at Noah's shoulder, watching as the other boy swayed back against his touch. When the laughter faded Kurt turned to Noah curiously. "What is this Noah? Why did you invite me here?" he asked, fairly certain he knew the answer but wanting to hear those words from the boy himself.

"I like you, Kurt. I mean I know that it's probably a big surprise to you, considering that I've never given you any indication before New Years, but I've felt this way for a while now".

"And why didn't you say so before? Were you embarrassed?"

"No! No, god no, please don't think that. I didn't say anything before because I didn't think I had a chance with you" Puck looked so open and honest in that moment, eye's never leaving Kurt's, and Kurt found that he believed him. He took another sip of his drink, figuring out what to ask next.

"What changed to make you kiss me?"

Puck smiled at the memory. "Aretha. Yeah she agreed to help me find a Christmas gift for my little sister, and I guess I brought you up one too many times cos I ended up with a face full of female diva. When she decided my intentions were good, she told me you always had a thing for the bad boy; Patrick Swayze, Draco Malfoy, Jacob from Twilight... any of the werewolves from Twilight" he laughed as Kurt went bright red. "I guess I'm just hoping you'll give me a chance. I may be a bit of a rough diamond, but you gotta admit I clean up pretty nice" he smiled as Kurt laughed, enjoying being the one to make Kurt happy for once.

"I do have to admit it, don't I? Well my diamond, you're on. I'll give you a shot" he said, rising to his feet and Puck followed him, moving closer and wrapping an arm around Kurt's waist, tipping the slightly shorter boy's chin until they were looking into each others eyes.

"You won't regret this. I'll -" he was cut off as Kurt pressed his lips to Pucks, only to withdraw as the warning bell sounded. They gathered their belongings and began to make their way back towards the building, Puck reaching a hand out to Kurt, only to have his own hauled back around Kurt's waist and he smiled at the easy way that Kurt accepted this. Accepted him.

Just before they reached the doors Kurt stopped and Puck turned to see him warring with himself over something. Obviously the honest and straight forward side of himself won because he took a deep breathe before saying, "I want you to succeed with this Puck, so I'm going to give you a few pointers okay?" Puck nodded and the other boy continued.

"I'm not a girl. I know I can act effeminate sometimes but never forget that I'm a red blooded male. I'd prefer blow jobs to flowers, video games are an acceptable date night activity, and taking it slow is out of the question" Puck simply stood speechless at the look on his little nymph's face. "All that taken care of, how about you come around to my place after glee tonight?" At Puck's nod Kurt winked and turned around, strutting inside and out of sight.

Puck could only stare at the empty space in front of him, grinning at the outcome of his plan. He couldn't wait for this afternoon.

**TBC**

**One (maybe two) more to go. I didn't get a lot of feedback on this one, I'm doing it out of love. SO please, if you enjoyed it, drop me a line and let me know what you think ;)**


	3. More than a Kiss

**I know it's been while since I posted, I apologise, this is my forth fic this week so I hope that makes up for it. Let me know if you like this one, cheers!**

Taking his seat in Glee later that afternoon Kurt took a deep breathe and tried to calm the churning in his stomach. Caught up in the moment earlier he'd said some very brazen things, and now he felt a little self conscious about it. Puck had to know that he had next to no experience when it came to sex and love, not only because there were next to no available gay males but because it was written all over his face. He exhaled and shook his head. Puck had chosen him, therefore these things didn't bother him, otherwise he'd go for someone with more experience, like... anyone.

Mercedes and Tina entered the room then, taking seats on either side of Kurt and sending him cheeky grins. Here we go.

"Okay spill Baby Boy- what happened at lunch?" Mercedes nudged him with her shoulder and if it hasn't been disgusting he would have snorted in disbelief.

"As if you, and the rest of this club for that matter, don't know exactly what happened! I'm surprised Mr Shue didn't call me into his office to discuss it" The curly haired teacher turned n their direction upon hearing his name, only to avert his eyes and move away toward the piano when he caught sight of Kurt's thunderous expression. _Typical butt chin _Kurt thought to himself.

Mercedes rolled her eyes, obviously not concerned by his anger. "Boy, Tina and I both have our football hunks, we wanted you to have one of your own, isn't that right, T?" Tina nodded, glancing to where Mike was seated at the back of the room and blushing.

"Oh right, so your plan was to set me up with the first person that would have me so you wouldn't feel guilty ditching me for Sam" Kurt knew he'd gone too far that time, judging by the way Mercedes stopped smiling at him as though he was an angry kitten and gave him a look that told him he was about to be put over her knee and taught a lesson.

She stood abruptly, clutching Kurt's arm in her pointy nailed grasp and dragging him from the room, calling an excuse to Mr Shue as they went out the door. Kurt felt like a scolded child as he followed her to the nearest women's restroom and stood with his arms folded in front of him while she locked the door behind them. Mercedes sighed loudly, and Kurt prepared himself for the mouthful he was sure he was about to receive, only to be surprised when his friend took his hand gently in hers instead.

"Do you want to tell me what's really bothering you? I know you ain't as mad as you're pretending to be, and deflection never really worked for you boy" Kurt smiled, he should have known his best girl would see right through his defences.

"I'm just freaking out a little Cedes! I flirted my ass off at lunch time- I even invited Puck to my place this afternoon!" Mercedes gasped but politely didn't interrupt his break down and he continued. "Puck has a LOT of experience and I've never even made out with anyone before. What in the world in the world could he possibly want with me?" Kurt ran his fingers through his hair, a habit he tried to avoid at all costs, but right now he was feeling worked up and a little afraid.

"Okay baby don't wreck your 'do" Mercedes gently pushed him to the sinks and encouraged him to look in the mirror. "Look at you, you're gorgeous. Those cheekbones and eyes are amazing, and your skin is smooth and soft. You're slim and tall with perfect hair. Don't sell yourself short".

"I know you think those things, but that doesn't mean Puck does" Kurt said glumly, only to frown at his friends mischievous expression. "What?"

"Boy, that's exactly how Puck described you to me" he looked at her in shock, then looked at his reflection again. _Did he really? Well that changes things. _"I know you're nervous baby, but that's a good thing. Nerves means there's something there; I bet Puck was nervous at lunch?" Kurt broke into a grin remembering and Mercedes followed, giving her best friend a hug.

"We need Gaga" Kurt said, and Mercedes whipped out her phone.

As Finn made his way to Glee, he paused outside the female bathroom. _Was that singing? _He sighed and continued on, shaking his head as he recognised Kurt's voice belting out one of the high notes. He understood singing in the shower, but while taking a dump? Not so much.

Several minutes later and Mercedes and Kurt were strutting like Victoria's Secret Models into the Glee room, ignoring the disapproving look that Rachel sent their way. Kurt caught Puck's eye as he made his way to his seat and the look the other boy gave him had him wondering why he ever doubted himself.

"Everything alright?" Mr Shue asked them, eyebrow raised, and Kurt copied the gesture.

"Why wouldn't it be?" he asked before winking at Puck and taking his seat, Mercedes smiling at him like a proud mother duck as Mr Shue kicked off rehearsals.

Fifteen minutes later and Kurt was wondering exactly why they had waited for him, considering that all he was doing was watch Finn and Rachel sing while making eyes at each other. He dropped his head onto Tina's shoulder and she grinned, reaching up and pretending to pet him like a cat, making Mercedes snigger. A shadow fell over them and Kurt raised his head to see Mike standing there, so he shuffled across and the boy sat on the stair between Kurt and Tina.

"This is so boring!" he complained and the other three nodded their agreement. Kurt watched the Disney knock off playing in front of them, pensive before he turned to Mike and the others leant in to hear.

"We should get a group of us together, just some of the cool people-"

"AKA Not Berry" Mercedes interrupted and Mike almost laughed aloud.

"Like I was saying" Kurt looked pointedly at Mercedes and she raised her hands in defeat, "Just a small group of cool people to work on a group number. That way we can polish it until it's so perfect that Shue has no choice but to use it in competition".

"What about Rachel though?" Tina asked.

"She can stand in the back" Kurt said solemnly, and they all giggled, hands over their faces and trying desperately to stay quiet. The length of a lecture that Rachel gave for interrupting her performance was rarely worthy of talking.

"Am I invited to join this little party?" said a voice behind Kurt and he craned his neck to see Puck, sexy smirk firmly in place and he leant down onto the back of Kurt's chair.

"Depends, are you going to try to steal the show?" Kurt asked cheekily, and Puck smiled.

"With you here? Impossible" was Puck's response, and Mercedes made a face before rising and going to join Sam where he sat alone at the back of the room now.

Puck slid into the now empty seat, nudging it closer to Kurt. "So what is it that you're whispering about over here?" he asked, placing his arm around the back of Kurt's chair, the sight of it making Finn miss his cue.

"We were planning on working on a song together in our spare time to present to Shue, maybe interrupt some of the regular Rachel and Finn show" Kurt replied, lowering his voice and looking ahead to appease the glares Rachel was sending their way.

"This afternoon?" Puck asked, sounding odd.

"No we haven't decided when yet" Kurt responded, frowning. "I thought you were coming over to my house this afternoon?" he turned to Puck in time to see the other boy grin.

"Thank God, I was worried you'd changed your mind" he said, and Kurt was so happy he could scream. Puck took Kurt's hand in his and they sat like that for the rest of rehearsal, Kurt rolling his eyes at the going ons before him and Puck chuckling at the other boys reactions.

By the time they were ready to leave Kurt was ready to burst.

Pulling into his driveway with Puck's truck hot on his tail, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breathe. He could do this; he wanted to do this. Puck was into him and he'll be damned if he was letting this opportunity pass him by.

He was interrupted from his internal pep talk by Puck knocking on his driver's side window. _Oh nice going, _he thought to himself. _Hiding in your car isn't off putting at all._

"Hey are you okay?" Puck asked once Kurt had opened the door, expression uncertain as he stepped forward to take Kurt's hands. "Cos if you've changed your mind and want to take it slow, I want you to know that's fine with me. We could work on that song you were talking about".

"You would take it slow?" Kurt asked and disbelief and Puck scowled a little.

"Yeah I would! I like you, and if being with you means slowing it down then that's fine. I've got time. I'd rather go slow with you than rush with someone else"

_Oh._

Kurt pushed Puck far away enough that he could get out of his car and close the door, only to grab the other boys hand and drag him up to the door. If Puck was willing to take it slow, that was all Kurt needed to go full speed ahead. He planned to be naked in the next ten minutes, or as soon as he found his keys. People might call that rushing, but hey...

Those people don't have Noah Puckerman in their bed.

****** **TBC ****

**So that's it for this chapter, short and sweet. One or two more to go – let me know what you thought :)**


End file.
